


New life

by orphan_account



Series: "sad" Fanfiction (Life Is strange) [1]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bae Ending, Childhood Friends, Drug Use, Eventual Smut, F/F, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Guilt, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, I write this now, Kissing, Making Love, Marijuana, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Save Chloe Price Ending, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Romance, Sad, Save Chloe Price Ending, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Trauma, Triggers, Weed, bae over bay, pricefield, stress smoking, yes I write it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-10 02:57:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15940367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Maxine had to make the heaviest decision ever, and let his hometown get destroyed, Can Chloe and Max to survive together?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Well, yeah I wanted to start this again.. will somebody tell me what is my broplem :D ?
> 
> Seguel storm is coming, so read that first.

We looked together when the storm destroyed our household. I take Max's hand. After a while, Max covered her face against my shoulder, I hold her. "Hey Max?.. let's leave, I lead us towards my truck. "we can sleep here, and in the morning we go." 

S-sorry C-Chlo" Max sobbed. 

"No, no shhh I`m here it's okay." 

settle down and sleep.. okay?"

"O-okay" Max respond as she lay her head my lap closing her eyes. I thought what happened and glanced down my lap (she has been through so much) soft sigh I closed my own eyes.

* * *

 

In the morning I turned the engine, and we left. There are bodies everywhere I know we should stop and watch survivor, but I need to go away Max needs to go away. So I continued to drive.   
Max is so silent. I am thinking my mom and is she even alive anymore. I've been a bitch for her all these years, well I hope she is alive, so I can tell how sorry I am.

About two hours driving I try to get us a motel. So that we can lay down, Max is still leaning on the truck door window, no comments. I know she is are weeping, but I wait when she speaks, because if she wants to break or something. But I cannot drive, anymore, or we crash.

"Max..?"

She turns her head towards me.

"Let's sleep somewhere okay?"

She nodded.

I sigh, "and I`m here if you need to talk."

Max didn't respond. It's been a rough day. Soon I got the motel, I rose the truck, helping Max outside, and led us in.

I have us to the place, I took Max hand and moved upstairs, soon we got our place, and I opened it.

* * *

 

I left to shower after I ask to Max if  it was ok.

When I got back Max sit on the edge of the bed, her legs against her chest. I put my blouse on and shorts and sat next to her bring my hand on her shoulder.

"I`m s-sorry" Max sobbed, her tone was hoarse and dry."

"Hey shhh, it was unfair to you to choose,"

"but-but" Max start as she leans more into me.."

"No shhhh let it out.

"Max, I lifted her head so I can see at her eyes if the worst become truth I don`t hate you okay?, I never could hate you,".

"I.. okay," Max respond

"Good now settle down, let's relax, I can relax that chair."

"N-no s-stay p-please," Max responded, as she reaches my hand."

"Okay, I'm staying, I settled down. and I opened my arms."

I stroke Max's hair and hummed until she fell asleep in my arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (edited)


	2. Good and bad news

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe heard her mother.

I woke up because the light came through the motel window. Max is sleeping against my chest. I smiled a little, even I don't know if there is something to smile about.

I hope she feels even a little better than yesterday. I was thinking to take her to Seattle and her parents, and maybe we can talk about why she chooses me over so many people. my mom, Justin Trevor, her friends like Kate and that Warren guy. I sigh and single tears escaped my eyes, I wiped it away. Max started to wake up.

She slowly opened her eyes and blushed a little when she noticed where she is laying.

"Morning"

"M-morning" Max muttered.

"What?"

"N-nothing" Max respond as she sat up.

I was a little disappointed but I don't say anything because I don't even know if she like me, or girls at all. so I just sat next to her.

"breakfast?"

"Sure" Max responded.

"Okay let's go then"

"Chloe? are you okay?" Max asked.

"Yeah"

"Okay, then Max said, as she started to put her clothes on".

* * *

 

We eating,  It was good.. but not like my mom, I don't still understand why Max did it. Max finished her meal and looked outside. I sigh I was thinking something that cheers her up even a little before we hit the road again and towards Seattle.

I don't know if I'm staying.. maybe I need time to myself too, but I'm still there for her. (but is it right leave her? after what she has experienced and what she did, just a day ago for me. And I promised her I don't leave her, and now price what you do? thinking about leaving her.)

"Ready to go?"

"Yeah, you" Max responded.

"yup"

We stood up, and walking back to our room and pacing our stuff before hit the road again.

I drove but I stopped the truck nearby Park what I can found, I need to know, and I need to know if there is something between us. Max is like she is trying to avoid me after this morning.

"What are you doing Chloe," Max asked.

"I go to smoke, and we need to talk, I know I should wait, but I can't"

"O-okay," Max said, as she tried to hold her tears.

After my smoke break, I turn around and saw Max leaned against the car door. _(gosh)_

"s-so you wanted to talk" Max asked.

"Let's sit down over there, I pointed the bench"

"Okay," Max said as she starts to walk" We sat down and I turned so I can face her.

"Why you did this?"

"What you mean," Max asked as she turned facing me"

"Saving me, over so many people, I'm worthless and. selfish and all that what I said to the cliff".

That question makes Max freeze a little. but then she started to respond.

"Stopit Chloe! Chloe, I did this because...." Max respond.

"Because of what?"

"I-i love you, and I can't live without you, not anymore not after I saw you dead so many times, this fucking week. if there is someone selfish it's me. I-I k-killed so many people, and I.. Max respond, as she closed her eyes.

 

 _(what she loves me?.. she actually, feels the same as me)_ "Hey... I scooted a little closer and pulled Max closer. Is it not your fault okay? I don't blame you, you didn't ask these powers, no one especially you would not have had to make such a decision".

"I just wanted to understand, and now I do.. and.."

"And?" Max asked as she dried her eyes.

I press my forehead against Max, put my hand on her cheek, closing my eyes as our lips met. the kiss was slow, perfect, just like I wanted to do about my room back then. It makes me feel butterflies in my stomach. Max's lips were so soft... I broke the kiss. and looking straight into Max's beautiful eyes.

" I love you too, always had since we were younger."

"What.. I.. wowser" Max responded.

"Dork. Buuut I think you're now my dork right?"

Max took my hand I intertwined our fingers together. as she responds "Right"

* * *

 

I drove towards Seattle Max's had fallen asleep. I was happy really happy again, and nothing ca n't come between us anymore. Not even Max's parents or my mom, or D-David, if they are alright. stop it, Chloe, they are, It has to be.

about three hours later we arrived, Caulfield, I shake Max's awake.

"Huh what" Max mumbled, as she opened her eyes.

"I looked down my lap..brush some hair away from Max's face. "hey. we are here".

"Great" Max responded.

"Why you don't want to go home?"

"Yes I do, but mom is... I know there is that discuss when she wants to that I stay in Seattle". Not even mention, she is a little. um. " Max respond.

"She wants to you be with a guy?"

"Yes".. Max respond.

"It's okay.. we don't have to tell them yet if you don't want to".

"No way I don't keep you something secret, if they don't accept it then they can go to hell" Max responded.

"Well well".

"Shut up that was your fault!" Max said as she chuckled in the end.

"yeah yeah, whatever" I leaned down for a kiss.

* * *

 

We stood in front of, their front door, Max's dad opened the door and hugged her daughter.

"I'm so relieved that you're alright"... Ryan said.

"Yeah, is mom home?" Max asked.

"no, she coming later". Ryan responds as his eyes moved towards me. "

"Oh thank you to bring my daughter home". Ryan said. Cleary does not recognize me."

"No prob"

"Wait..wait... Chloe?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah it's me"

"Oh my god, I'm sorry... you look good, so grow up," Ryan said.

"Umm thanks".

"Well come in"...

"Thanks, dad".

We chatted sometime before Vanessa came home, and we chatted with her for a while, before it was dinner time. I took Max's hand under the table giving gently squeeze.

It was a peaceful dinner until my phone starts ringing, we put them charging, I froze. but answered it little shaky hands.

_**"Hello?"** _

_**"Chloe?"** _

_**"m-mom"** _

_**Joyce) "oh my god, I'm so happy that you're okay is Max with you?"** _

_**"y-yeah, we are Seattle now, a-are you okay?"** _

_**Joyce) "yes sweetie I'm alright.. but.."** _

_**"but, mom!"?** _

_**Joyce) "D-david didn't make it"** _

I saw Max's froze, _(shit)_

" ** _No.. I'm so so sorry mom" I was.."_**

**_Joyce) "no no it's okay Chloe... David saved so many people so she died as a hero._ **

**_"But I was an asshole towards him and now I can't..."_ **

**_Joyce) "shhhh, it's alright, what you say if I come here and we can talk more?"_ **

**_"O-okay", mom?"_ **

**_Joyce) "yes?"_ **

**_"w-who make it"_ **

**_Joyce) "I think that is the news that can tell you better"_ **

**_O-okay"_ **

**_Joyce) "I have to go now, but see you soon okay?"_ **

**_"Okay"_ **

**_*click*_ **

* * *

 

After my phone call, Max stopped eating, she just rushed past me, and her room.. locked herself there. I should have to go to outside spoke. I know that would happen if Max heard that someone is dead, and there is so many. obs. but I think I know what upset her, that one of them is David.

"Chloe?" Vanessa asked.

I looked up.. "Yeah?"

"What's wrong with Max?"

"Well that week was hard for her.. and now this."

"What you mean?" Vanessa asked.

I was a little uncomfortable but still reply, "I think that is Max's place to tell".

"Okay then," Vanessa said.

"I go check on her," Vanessa said.

"Sure"

I chatted for a while with Ryan. and continued my eating, soon Vanessa came down.

"She didn't open the door". Vanessa said.

"Chloe goes check on her, it's the right one next door about the bathroom. I put your bed to ready" Ryan said.

"Okay"

I stood up and walked towards Max's room door. and knocked.

"Max, can I come in please?"

Soon I heard soft *click* sound. I opened the door.

I looked for a while, around Max's room. Max slid against the door and sitting down.

I sat next to her and took her tight emprance she tried to get free, but I held her even tighter.

"Shhhh"

I-I'm sorry, I-I k-killed. y-our.. oh god.. this my fault all of it..."

"Shhhh, It's okay I'm here, let it out, Max"...

"C-Chloe, I'm sorry," Max said as she buried her face against my chest.

I stroked her hair, and rubs her back, giving her all comforting that I can.

Max fell asleep again, I stood up, and picked Max up, carried her towards her bed. putting a blanket around her, and put a kiss on top of her head.

I closed the door quietly and went to the guest room, I wanted to stay next to Max.. so she can feel that she is safe. But I don't want to argue with Ryan or Vanessa.

I am exhausted so soon I fall asleep as well.

 

 


	3. Meeting

I woke up; when Max shook me. We were sleeping in different rooms, which I’d known was a terrible idea. "Huh?."

"C-Chloe," Max said.

"Max, shh, what's wrong?"

"C-can you come to sleep with me?" Max asked as she tried not to break down.

"Yeah, of course."

"T-thank you," Max said.

We walked to her room. We sat on Max’s bed. I rubbed Max’`s arm.

"I’`m here if you want to talk about it."

Max looked at me. She was in pain, I could see it in her eyes. I took her hand with my free hand.

"Talk to me." I brushed her tears away with my thumb and caressed Max’`s cheek. S she leaned into my touch.

Max took a deep breath. "I saw everyone at Arcadia Bay, a-and t-they blamed me and, ask for not letting they died. It was the same thing I saw when I blacked out;

I saw you dead, and again when I was in the d- dark room…... I-I C-can’`t do this a-anymore.". Max respond as she buried her face against my chest.

I ran my fingers through Max’`s hair. "shhhh. Shhhh, I’`m here, right here, alive…..with you. I’`m not letting anybody hurt you anymore…”...

Max was shaking.

"Hey, breathe….. with me….. in and out.".

Max tried to sync her breathing with mine.

I whispered sweet things to Max and put a light kiss on the top of her head. She is calmed down a little and was breathing more easily. So we tried to go back to sleep.

I wrapped my arms around Max as she lay down, and held her tight. I Closed my own eyes.

* * *

In the morning, I woke up, when I was feeling Max’`s lips against mine., I was happy to return the kiss.

"Morning, babe," Max said.

"Morning, cutie."

"“I'm—.”.

I interrupted Max with`s by my finger., I knew what she wanted to say, but I didn't want to hear it. "It’`s okay; you can always wake me up, and rely on me, Okay?" I caressed Max’`s cheek.

"Okay,"” Max responded as she sat sitting position.

I got up as well., "“What you wanna do today?"”

"“Maybe chill, watch some movies, eat ice cream, just have a lazy day... with you,"”. Max respond.

"“Okay. I’ll grab a shower."”

"“Yeah, I’ll go after you,"” .. Max answered as she moved to sit in her computer chair and opened her laptop.

In the shower, I was thought about Max and this whole situation. Mom was coming today, which .. I knew would be a reminder about David. Thankfully, Max’s mood seemed a little better. . I sighed and finished washing them. Walked out back to Max’`s room.

I put my clothes on, and hugged Max from behind. "“Shower is all yours."”

"“Thanks, Chlo,"” Max responded.

* * *

 

I went downstairs and started to make us breakfast Vanessa and Ryan were at work.

Max came downstairs. We started to eat. "“I hope they came out all right."”

"“I’`m sure of it, Chlo,"” Max responded as she took a bite." "“Mmmmm,"” she continued.

"“That good?"”

"“So good,"” Max responded.

"“Well, good then."”

After eating, we cleaned up then went sat on the couch. Max turned on the TV, and started scrolling through Netflix so we could choose what to watch.

"“Is there something you want to watch, Chlo?"” Max asked as she turned to me.

"“You."”

"“Stop it, Chlo,"” Max said, as she blushed a little.

"“Nope. I mean it."”

"“I….."” Max started.

"“It’`s okay, silly.” I gave her a light kiss and continued, "“We can watch Pokemon."”

"“Ooohh,"” Max said as she searched for it then pressed the ‘Play’ button.

* * *

 

Several episodes later, we stopped when Max’`s parents came back home, with my mom.

"“Mom!"” I rushed to her side and gave her a tight hug. "“A-are you okay?"”

"“Yes, honey," you?” Joyce responded.

"“Yeah, all good.” I looked towards Max.

"“Oh, Max.” Joyce walked towards her and hugged Max`s as well. Max hugged her back. "“I’`m sorry about D-David."”

"“It’`s okay. David saved that young girl’s life,"” Joyce responded as she, smiled a little.

I sat next to Max, and took her hand. The adults looked at us, but I didn't care. "“It’`s okay."”

We chatted for a while, or at least I spoked.,

Vanessa started to get suspicious because Max is didn't say anything, just tensed up whenever someone mentioned Arcadia.. I didn't blame her, but I knew her mom;, she wouldn’t let it go without finding out the reason.

"“Maxine?"” Vanessa said.

"“N-no, don't call me that. It’ is Max,"” Max responded, leaning against me.

"“What happened to you?,"” Vanessa asked.

"“Vanessa, don`t….. Please drop it."”.

"“Stay out of this Chloe. I want to know what’`s wrong with my daughter,"” Vanessa responded.

"“And she’ll tell you when she’ is ready!"” Damn it.

"“I-I’`m s-sorry,"” Max said.

"“No, shhh, Maxie, you don't need to be sorry."”

“I-I c-can’`t…”... And with that, that Max`s rushed upstairs to her room before I could do anything. I glared at Vanessa.

* * *

 

"“Where are you going?"” Vanessa asked.

"“Where do you think? To" calm her down, and check on her."”

"“Oh No you don't, not before you tell me what’`s going on,"” Vanessa said.

“I’ll go check on her,” Ryan said and he stood up."

"“Fine. Now, what?"

"Are you two…?.."”

"“What’s it looks like?"”

"“Chloe...…” Joyce said.

I* sighed.* "“yes"”A little silence. "“Mom?"”

"“I’`m happy for you two,"” Joyce responded.

"“What about you?"”

"“Yes, of course, Chloe,"” Vanessa said.

I sighed in relief and smiled. "“Thank you."”

Soon Ryan came downstairs and sat back on the couch.

"“Well, how is she?"”

"“She didn't open the door, didn't want to talk,"” Ryan responded as he took Vanessa’`s hand, then.. and continued, "“You’re upset her badly."”

"“I’`m sorry,"” Vanessa said.

"“Well, I warned you. " but now I go check on her?”.

* * *

 

I knocked on the door".

"“Go away."”

"“Max, babe, please opened the door."

"“I don't want to,"” Max responded.

"“Please.... I love you."”

Max opened the door, and I walked in, I hugged her and kicked the door shut.

I guided us to lie down on Max’s bed,..pressed Max’`s head against my chest and stroked her hair....

"“Chlo?"”

"“Yes?"”

"“I love you,"” Max responded.

"“I love you too, Max."”

"“Are they okay?"” Max asked.

"“Yeah, they’ are confused and I had to tell your mom about us."”

"“Oh.,"” Max said.

"“Relax, cutie, she’ is fine about it. Let’`s take a nap or watch another episode ... or Max?"”

"“Yeah?"” Max responded.

"“Have you never smoked?"”

"“N-no,"” Max responded.

"“Want to try?" it might calm you down and help relax you a little bit. but it does not escape.

"“I…...."” Max started.

I tried to read her face... "“What?"”

"“M-maybe,"” Max responded.

"“Well, okay then, but not here."”

"“O-okay."”

I grabbed my keys, and we left the house. We, told Max's parents and my mom, that we ´re going out. Which was true.

* * *

 


	4. First try and truth

Chloe's POV

I drove us somewhere peace place and parked my truck, and started to roll us a joint.

"Are you sure Max?"

"I.. yeah, it's time, and if it relaxes. I can Encounter things Later. Max respond.

"Okay then, I can show you how you do it okay?"

"Okay," Max answered.

I put the joint between my lips, took a drag and holding it in a little while and exhaled... I took Max's other hand and handed the joint to her.

"the first time is difficult, but try to hold it in."

I watched when Max raised her hand a little heist, but soon put that joint between her lips, took a drag couching almost immediately.

"Shh It's okay... you can try again if you want to."

Max tried again and was able to hold it in. We shared the rest.

* * *

 

We sat on my truck and chatted about everything.. laughing and enjoyed each other.

I watched Max if she is okay. But everything was okay.

"how you feeling?"

"hungry".. and that..was interesting" Max responded.

"Well want to go eat somewhere?" or back your place.

"We should go back Chlo I'm sure mom and Joyce do something," Max responded.

"Yeah me too."

"Are... you okay to drive," Max asked.

I snort "dude."

"I wanted to be sure" Max responded.

"It's okay silly. I gave Max's a kiss before started the engine.

I parked my truck, and stood up from the car, and opened the door to Max.

"Thanks, Chlo" Max responded.

"You`re a welcome babe."

We walked inside mom and Max parents talk to each other in the living room.

"Max, can we talk now?" Vanessa asked.

"Mom please stop.. I'm not ready yet" Max responded, as she went to the kitchen.

"Vanessa let her be.. please."

I heard quite sob which becomes from the kitchen, I sigh.. but not because of Max. I walked in the kitchen and rubbed Max`s back, my free hand pulled her tight emprance.

"Shhh, It`s okay."

* * *

 

After while shooting and whispering, holding, Max calmed down, and we sat down on the couch.

"Vanessa I don`t want to be rude.. but please don`t pressure her, she tells you everything when she is ready, Right Max?.

She nodded, and grab my hand.

"I`m here okay?"

"O-okay."

"Max we want only to understand what`s wrong.. and what happened" Vanessa responded.

"Hon Chloe is right to let it be" Ryan cut in.

"She is upset, and she is through a lot, and Max needs time."

"Chloe you know right?" Vanessa asked.

"Vanessa!"

"Chloe please I want to understand" Vanessa responded.

"You understand when it`s time."

"Now Chloe" Vanessa ordered.

"shut up I don`t tell you anything."

"Max is my daughter I have the right to know" Vanessa responded as she starts to lose her nerves.

"And she is my GIRLFRIEND, and I`m not letting you pressure her like that, and no I don`t tell either, why? because she doesn`t want to!".

"Calm down both of you" Joyce responded.

"Vanessa, calm down, Chloe and Ryan are right, you don`t go anywhere like that. I know you want to understand but.

"I can tell you there was a storm, and the whole town is destroyed."

Suddenly everyone heard a loud thud. Max fell out of the couch shaking in the floor

"MAX!!!!"

* * *

 

S-stop p-please..." I.

"Shhhh I`m here babe.. right here breath in and out with me".

Max did what I said.

"They're good, another in.. and out."

"C-Chloe hi hi... the town I.

"Shhhh hi don`t get you anymore.. you`re safe.. and that is not your fault either.

I glanced over Vanessa and shook my head... but continued held Max.

"That`s it.. good, another one".

"after while in and out breathing Max stopped shaking and were able breathing normally again.

"Max.." Vanessa said.

"no now you SHUT UP!"

"s-stop d-don`t fight p-please you can tell...them but only about him... Max is whispering my ear.

"Shhhh we don`t fight I promise.. lay there and relax now."

Max put her head back against my chest. As I held her stroking her hair.

"Chloe?" Joyce asked.

"yes, mom?"

"what happened to her," Joyce asked.

"she... god.."

"Her photography teacher kidnapped and drugger her.. took sick photos, and who knows what else!.

"If I ever can put my hand on him, I swear to god."

I didn't notice, that my grip tightens around Max.

"Oh my god.." Joyce responded as she looked at Max.

"how you..."

"umm.. mom..."

"yes?" Joyce asked.

"David saved her."

"g-gosh" Joyce responded as she closed her eyes and smiled a little.

* * *

 

After the news, Vanessa and Ryan wanted to their own time. Mom went to rest as well, Max and I were in her backyards.

"how you feeling?"

"I don`t know" Max responded.

"That`s okay."

"hey come here" I pulled Max into my lap. caressing her cheek.

"I love you."

"I love you too" Max responded

I leaned forward and pressed my lips against Max.

Soon pulled back, "ready to go back inside now eating?"

"Yeah," Max responded, as she got off my lap, and walked inside.

I sat down after I took my food, and started eating.

(Continue next chapter)

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Chloe`s POV**

After eating Max and her parents talked some more, about what happened They were in shock of course.

After a time we watch some movies before it`s getting too late. I carried Max on the bed and went next to her.

I woke up when I heard my name.

Max is struggling with her sleep.

"Max...wake up."

"No..no..Chloe. no"

"Babe.. wake up.."

I shake Max, she jolts awake screaming and looking around.

"Shhhhh you`re safe."

"C-Chloe" Max sobbed into my chest."

"Shhhh I`m here right here."

I ran my finger through Max`s hair.

Soon I heard knock Max`s door, and Vanessa peeked inside.

Max is still my arms refused to let go.

What`s wrong?" Vanessa asked.

"nothing, I got it."

"Chloe.." Vanessa responded.

"Don`t please not now..."

Vanessa looked over Max.

I rested my head top of Max still caressing her back.

"Max..." Vanessa asked.

Max lifted her head... "m-mom please I know you`re worried but I told you yesterday, everything so please, give us a minute."

Vanessa nodded and left the room walking downstairs.

* * *

 

Downstairs:

"Morning" Joyce said.

"Morning" Vanessa responded.

"Nothing?" Joyce asked.

"No" Vanessa responded.

"Vanessa... that girl she had trauma right now, and that takes time to heal.." Joyce responded.

"I know she doesn`t talk to me anymore. I feel like I lost my daughter to.." Vanessa responded.

"WHAT! of course not, but understand this, Chloe can give Max`s that support what parents can`t, not you not me, not even Ryan". Joyce responded.

"Yeah, I guess you`re right sorry" Vanessa responded.

"It`s okay," Joyce responded. As she sat down next to Ryan.

The adults ate breakfast, at the same time upstairs Chloe comforted Max.

What she saw that nightmare scared Max.

However soon Chloe and Max joined with the adults and tried to eat as well.

After eating, Max helped her mother to clean. Chloe and her mother were outside.

"How is she?" Joyce asked.

"Not good mom, she had an awful breakdown when Vanessa left her room."

"Is that about her..." Joyce asked.

"Yeah" _( there is more, mom.. god.. but still I think that the biggest reason is that fucking monster)_

Does she think about therapy?" Joyce asked.

"No I don`t think so," but maybe I can talk to her about it."

"yeah it`s may help her" Joyce responded.

"How are you mom?"

"Fine sweetheart, I think we should soon start to plan David`s f.. funeral."

"yeah"

"I`m sorry mom about everything. My behavior was wrong towards you and D-David. "

"It`s okay honey. I still love you" Joyce responded.

"I-I love you to mom."

We chatted for a while before Max joined us, and we went to her room.

I rested my hand on Max`s hips as I kissed her.

I feel Max`s hand my neck as she deepened our kiss, and before I know it we`re making out.

* * *

 

 "How you feel?"

"Better" Max responded

"Good Max?"

"Yeah"

"Have you thinking about going therapy?" I asked a little carefully.

"I don`t know Max responded.

"Babe, that may help you too."

"Yeah maybe" Max responded.

"Will you go, if I am there with you?"

"M-maybe" Max responded.

"Okay, we call tomorrow."

"Sure, thanks Chlo" for everything.

"Hey" I kissed her.. you don`t have to thank me. I love you."

"I love you too" Max responded.

We started to watch TV.

* * *

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry short chapter :/


End file.
